Outside the Attic
Outside the Attic is the first episode of the twenty-fifth season. Plot Inside the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters, some stuffed animals are sitting on the couch in the living room and are wondering what to do that day. Milo suggests that maybe they should look up in the attic to see what Russell and Broozer are up to and the stuffed animals believe that that is a good idea so they walk over to the attic's location. Tito lifts up the doorway to the attic and some stairs fall down for the stuffed animals and they all walk up to see Russell just waking up from a long sleep, Broozer says that Russell's been asleep for far too long but Russell says he hasn't, Broozer then holds up the clock which says 3:00pm on it and Russell realizes how late he slept in but states that he likes sleeping. Broozer states that sleeping is good but sleeping for a long amount of time just proves how much someone likes sleeping and how most of the day goes by, Russell states that he likes sleeping and that is that so he'll have to deal with it, nevertheless Broozer asks Russell what they should do that day. He brings up many suggestions such as searching for random things as they live in the attic and many crazy things can pop up randomly in the attic but none of the suggestions work until Milo points out that maybe the two can hang out outside of the attic. Russell and Broozer gasp and ask Milo what he means about leaving the attic, Milo states that leaving the attic means to go outside and visit Stuffedgomery. Russell isn't so sure as the last time he was outside, he was hungry and in search of something to eat but Broozer thinks it's a good idea as he lives in the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters now and that there is no problem with absolutely no one feeding him at all. Due to it being Milo's idea, Russell accepts it but is still a bit unsure of how anyone will treat him. The two decide to take the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters' limo to travel. After going in the limo, the two head off to Stuffedgomery to see the sights, Russell shows Broozer a lot of places such as George's Grocery Store in which George did not feed him there, Ronnie and Donnie's Rib Shack where the two bears would rather do a jingle than feed a rat on the verge of death, the Amusement Park where the workers didn't take pity on a rat and feed him anything and looks at a space with nothing in it and Russell states that that was originally where Moneybags and Co. was located but after the events of the previous episode, it was blasted off and currently floating through space. Broozer says to Russell that he remembers that as he was also present during Weston, Aloysius, Torricellian and Penrod's defeats and when Sheriff Squirrel, Deputy Dog and Larry took them off to Stuffedgomery Prison and also asks Russell if it's a common thing that hideouts usually get blown up by the stuffed animals into space, Russell then states that Bedtime Bear has told him that the Anger Management Center has been blown up out of Stuffedgomery but can recall if anything else has been exploded to his knowledge. Just then, Russell sees Alphonso's Pizzeria up ahead and states that maybe he and Broozer should go there and grab a few pizzas to eat and maybe bring some along for the other stuffed animals in the process, Broozer thinks that that is a great idea so they park the limo right in front of the destination. Alphonso gladly welcomes in Russell and Broozer and asks what they would want and what they came for at his pizzeria, Russell states that he will take thirty cheese pizzas, twenty-eight breadstick packs with twenty-eight marinara sauces and thirty Fizzos, Alphonso says that that could cost Russell and Broozer a lot of money but states since that they are friends with the stuffed animals that he will give them this order for free but to not tell anyone else currently at Alphonso's Pizzeria. Russell and Broozer willingly wait for this huge order and Alphonso delivers it to them as fast as he can, Russell and Broozer decide to have two pizzas for themselves, two breadstick packs and two marinara sauces and two Fizzos which altogether would leave them with twenty-eight pizzas, twenty-six breadstick packs, twenty-six marinara sauces and twenty-eight Fizzos which is enough for the rest of the stuffed animals. They soon finish eating all of their respective foods and take all of the leftover foods and put them in the trunk of the limo and head off back to the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters, soon there is a "knock, knock" on the door at the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters and Milo opens the door revealing Broozer to be at the door with Russell who is drinking a can of Fizzo. Milo believes that Russell and Broozer have had a good time but wonders if they only went out to get two Fizzos, Broozer says that that isn't all and brings out all of the foods taken from Alphonso's Pizzeria and state that they have dinner for the night, in which all of the stuffed animals cheer. Dinner is soon prepared and the stuffed animals enjoy it and thank Russell and Broozer for bringing dinner for the night which they say "you're welcome" as a response and state that they have had a great time out to Stuffedgomery and thank the stuffed animals for helping them out and soon realize that it is time to go to bed and that they should probably go up in the attic. They pull up the stairs that lead to the attic and walk up and fall down into their respective beds and say that they have had good times that day with Russell suggesting that they should head off to Alphonso's Pizzeria and Russell accepts the thanks and states that it was quite fun hanging out with Broozer and the two tell each other good night and fall fast asleep… Characters *Bedtime Bear *Tito Bear *Antonio Bear *Milo Watson *Oliver Cat *Jingle Snowberg *William Werrison *Webster Spinners *CL Samson *El Luiz *Pikachu *Gangster and Mangster *Russell Rat *Broozer Beaver *Alphonso Bassanelli *George Grapebottom (does not speak) *Ronnie and Donnie (do not speak) *Tim Geralds (does not speak) *Jimmy the Clown (does not speak) *Ron Tents (does not speak) *Raul (does not speak) *Cooper (does not speak) *Rob (does not speak) *Roy (does not speak) *Otto (does not speak) *Harness Azikiwe (does not speak) *Mr. Bakersfield (does not speak) *Garrett Golden (does not speak) *Harry Hamilton (does not speak) *Keith Neilson (does not speak) *The Goldfishes (do not speak) *Bradley Powerlifter (does not speak) *David Sullivan (does not speak) *Edna Sullivan (does not speak) *Shawn Sullivan (does not speak) *Sheriff Squirrel (mentioned) *Deputy Dog (mentioned) *Larry Tents (mentioned) *Weston Moneybags (mentioned) *Aloysius Behindhand (mentioned) *Torricellian Cleaner (mentioned) *Penrod Microeconomics (mentioned) Trivia *References from Anger Classes, Russell Returns and The Stuffed Animal Show's Last Stand are used. Category:Season 25 episodes Category:Episodes